Csendes Karácsony
by arisa4
Summary: Kaien x Ukitake párosítással az első fanficem. A 13. osztag karácsonyi ünnepséget rendez, de kapitányuk betegség miatt nem vehet részt rajta. Szerencsére van valaki, aki szívesebben ünnepel vele, mint az osztag bármely más tagjával. Shounen ai, fluff.


**Cím:** Csendes Karácsony  
**Írta:** arisa4  
**Műfaj:** Romantikus/Humor  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Párosítás:** Kaien x Ukitake  
**Korhatár:** PG-13  
**Tartalom:** A 13. osztag karácsonyi ünnepséget rendez, de kapitányuk betegség miatt nem vehet részt rajta. Szerencsére van valaki, aki szívesebben ünnepel vele, mint az osztag bármely más tagjával.  
**Figyelmeztetések:** shounen ai, fluff  
**Állapot:** Befejezett

Csendes Karácsony

- Megyek és viszek egy kis italt a kapitánynak!

- Nem vihetsz alkoholt a kapitánynak, amikor beteg! De ha lehetne, különben is én vinnék neki!

- NE TERELD EL A SZÓT! ÉN MONDTAM ELŐBB!!!

- Á-ÁLLJ MEG KOTSUBAKIIII!!!

A 13. osztag most is visszhangzott az egymást túlkiabáló Kotsubakitól és Kiyonétól.

A két shinigami odaadó igyekezete, néha már túlbuzgó törtetése, több kárt okozott nagyra becsült kapitányuknak, mint ahogyan azt ők szerették volna. Általában mindenki hagyta, hogy lecsituljanak köztük a kedélyek, de ritkán – mint ahogy most is -, túlontúl elfajulni látszott a helyzet.

Shiba Kaien – aki eddig csak mosolyogva hallgatta a két tisztet -, felpattant, és az egyre jobban ordibáló páros közé lépett.

- Addig akarjátok folytatni ezt a nevetséges vitatkozást, amíg kénytelen leszek az ünnepséget még egy teremmel távolabb helyezni Ukitake taichou szobájától?! Hee?! – mordult rájuk szemrehányóan.

Kaien az este folyamán már harmadszorra játszotta el ezt a procedúrát. Ha még egy szobával kintebb folytatják az ünneplést, csak a csillagok fényénél fogják látni a szájukat ivás közben.

- Állítom még a 6. osztag irodájából is hallani! Nem ittatok még eleget?! – korholta le őket, mire zavartan elhallgattak.

- Sajnálom Kaien fukutaichou! – darálták egyszerre, majd dühösen egymásra néztek.

- Én sajnálom a legjobban, kérem, bocsásson meg a figyelmetlenségemért!

- Én még annál is jobban sajnálom, Kaien fukutaichou!

- Én még az előtt sajnáltam, hogy neked a sajnálat gondolata…

Kaien kezébe temette arcát, a homlokán egy lüktető ér jelezte, hogy fogytán a türelme. Szerencsére a többi shinigami időben odébb ráncigálta a halálraítélt párost, és igyekezték úgy folytatni a karácsonyi partit, mintha mi se történt volna.

A 13. osztag hadnagya mélyet sóhajtott; tudta, mire van szüksége. Egy utolsó korty ital után elnézést kért barátaitól, és gyorsan távozott a terem sarkából nyíló ajtón keresztül. Szinte futva szelte át az egység folyosóit, félő volt, hogy a nagy lendületétől nem lesz képes megállni. Ez a következő fordulónál be is következett, amikor ugyanis szabályosan beleszaladt egy papírokat cipelő shinigamiba.

- Uáá! – kiáltott fel meglepetten, ahogy elesett, és iratok pottyantak az ölébe – Igazán sajnálom…

Felsegítette az elütött hölgyet, és gyorsan összeszedte a széthullott dolgait.

- Se-semmi gond, fukutaichou-dono! A-az én hibám volt, kérem, bocsásson meg! – hajlongott előtte a shinigami.

Kaiennek az arcára fagyott az egyre inkább grimaszhoz hasonló mosoly. Kezdte nagyon megutálni ezt a szót…

- Semmi szükség magyarázkodásra, legyél kicsit kevésbé hivatalos, rendben? – nevetett fel, és vállon veregette a megszeppent lányt.

Aki azonban nem válaszolt egyből. Helyette a feje fölé tekintett, majd gyorsan elkapta vérvörös arcát.

- Heh… nekem mennem kell, nagyon… nagyon sietős a dolgom… - araszolgatott el a lány mellett, aki elkapta a hakamája szárát.

- Fagyöngy – motyogta bizonytalanul.

- Hogy az a… - emelte az égre a tekintetét, majd kicsit hangosabban folytatta – Úgy értem, biztos nem hiszel el egy ilyen ostoba babonát, hehehe.

A lány arcán mélyült a pír, de végre ránézett.

Te jó ég… Amikor a „kevésbé hivatalos" viselkedésről beszélt, nem egészen erre gondolt.

- Figyelj kislány, biztos vagyok benne, hogy sok férfival futsz még össze ezen a folyosón – mentegetőzött, de magában még hozzá tette, hogy ő vele biztos nem, mert ezentúl nagy ívben elkerüli ezt a helyet… - De engem vár a kapitány, és nem várathatom meg.

- De…

- Sok sikert! – azzal egy határozott mozdulattal letépte a fejük fölött függő növényt, megvédve ezzel férfi társai becsületét.

Szerencsére nem volt már olyan messze a céljától, így alig fél perc alatt lefékezett Ukitake taichou szobája előtt. Határozottan megkopogtatta a fakeretet.

- Ki az? – szólt ki egy rekedtes hang.

A kint álló Kaien szeretetteljesen elmosolyodott. Már ez a két szó is megmelengette a szívét.

- Jó estét Ukitake taichou, szeretnék bebocsátást kérni! – mondta katonás hangon, de még mindig nagy mosollyal az arcán.

Bentről apró nevetést hallott.

- Gyere be, Kaien.

Az említett eltolta az ajtót, és gyorsan belépett. A szobában állott volt a levegő, és érződött az a tipikus beteges, nyomasztó szag.

- Meg fogsz fulladni, taichou! Miért nem szellőztetsz néha ki egy kicsit? – kérdezte szemrehányóan, s gyorsan nyitott egy ablakot.

Nem érkezett válasz.

- Taichou? – ült le a futonja mellé, és megigazgatta a takaróját.

- Nem rég próbáltam… - kezdte oldalra pillantva – De kicsit megszédültem, és kiöntöttem a teám. Azt takarítottam addig, amíg bekopogtál.

Kaien áthajolt kapitánya öle fölött, s megpillantotta a szőnyegbe ázott teafoltot.

- Miért nem küldtél értem valakit, hogy segítsek neked? – kérdezte kis szemrehányással a hangjában.

- Fél órája voltál itt, Kaien. Nem akarom elvenni a szabadidődet, főleg Karácsony napján.

A fekete hajú shinigami mélyet sóhajtott, és felállt.

- Ülj kicsit odébb, taichou.

- Eh? – nézett fel rá zavartan pislogva Juushirou.

A hadnagy felelet helyett egy távolabbi sarokba vitte a teás tálcát, majd újból letérdelt a futon mellé. Egyik kezével elhúzta a takarót, kapitánya mögé ült, majd a mellkasához húzta.

- Ka-Kaien? Mi-mit művelsz? – suttogta enyhe pírral az arcán.

- Nem te döntöd el, hogy mit csinálok a szabadidőmben, taichou… Ha szükséged van rám, szólj! – bizonygatta hevesen, és átkarolta Juushirout - A szabadidőmben te vagy az első.

Hosszú percekig nem esett szó köztük, csak élvezték egymás társaságát, és a meleg ölelést. Kaien mélyen beleszagolt Juushirou fehér hajába, s pár elkóborolt tincset csavargatott ujjai közt.

A csendet, egy hangos tüsszentés szakította meg, amit egy hosszabb köhögés követett. Kaien elengedte az eddig elégedetten becézgetett tincseket, helyette szorosa magához húzta kapitányát.

- Jól vagy, taichou?

- I-igen, csak kérek egy kis teát – krákogta nehezen, majd belekortyolt a Kaien által tartott csészébe.

Még végig se mondta a mondatot, de ő tudta. Tudta, mire van szüksége.

- Nem fázol? – kérdezte, de már húzta is össze magukon a takarót.

- Ne atyáskodj fölöttem, nem vagyok cukorból, Kaien – viccelődött, de azért hagyta, hogy hadnagya még jobban beburkolja mindkettőjüket.

- Azt sose tenném – mosolyodott el lágyan, de kicsit lazított az ölelésen.

Meglepetésére Juushirou utána dőlt. Értetlen tekintettel pislogott le kapitánya piruló arcára.

- Nem azt mondta, hogy rosszul esik a törődésed.

Kaien halkan felkuncogott, és visszabújt hozzá. De ekkor valami szúrós tapintású dolog akadt a kezébe. A folyosóról elcsent fagyöngy.

- Taichou? – kezdte huncut mosollyal az arcán.

- Hm?

- Odanézz – súgta sejtelmesen a fülébe.

Juushirou így is tett. Hirtelen nem tudta, kinevesse, vagy lehordja hadnagyát ezért a gyerekes tréfáért.

- Honnan szerezted ezt? – döntött végül a nevetés mellett, és kikapta Kaien kezéből a növényt.

- Öhm, ez egy elég kínos történet… A-a folyosón találtam, idefele jövet.

Nem akarta újból felidézni azt a kellemetlen szituációt, ezért gyorsan tovább beszélt.

- Tudod, mi a teendő, ha két ember fagyöngy alatt áll?

- Nem – vágta rá, és makacsul elfordította a fejét – Felnőttek vagyunk, Kaien, tényleg ezt akarod indokként használni, hogy megcs---

Hirtelen találkoztak ajkaik, de még annál is gyorsabban mélyültek bele egymás ízlelgetésébe. Kaien a derekánál fogva, óvatosan maga felé fordította Juushirout, aki lassan átkarolta a nyakát. A csók egyre hevesebb lett, s végül szét kellett válniuk, levegőért zihálva.

- Igen – válaszolta meg a félbe maradt kérdést a fekete hajú shinigami.

Juushirou játékosan a fejére csapott, majd egy lágy puszit lehelt az „áú" hangot tátogó szájára.

- Felnőttek vagyunk, Kaien. Nem kell semmilyen indok, ha meg akarsz csókolni – fejezte be kedvesen mosolyogva, és újra összeérintette ajkaikat.

Kaien először válaszolni is elfelejtett a gyengéd érintésre, de ahogy jobban belemerült, teljesen átmelengették ezek a szavak.

- Boldog Karácsonyt, taichou.

- Boldog Karácsonyt – suttogta igéző szemekkel Juushirou, összeérintve homlokukat.

Már csak pár milliméter volt köztük a távolság, amikor…

- Állj meg, Kotsubakiiii! Én adom át előbb az ajándékomat a kapitánynak!

- Félre az utamból, az én ötletem volt!

- TAICHOU!

Míg Juushirou csak zavartan vakargatta tarkóját, és nevetett, Kaien már apró darabokra tépte a kezében felejtett fagyöngyöt.

- Ennyit a csendes Karácsonyról… - sóhajtotta letörten, de egyből kiengesztelődött, amint egy puha száj burkolta be a sajátját.

Vége

* * *

Boldog Karácsonyt Kívánok Neked Zsozs^^ /2008.12.25./ kicsit megkésve heeeh…


End file.
